I Trust You, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye finally found out what makes her an 0-8-4. And there is only one person that she is willing to share her secret with.


**Hey**,... Thank you so much for your reviews and support. Just in case I don't get to reply you personally, HUgs!

**silentpixiee**, I've written this with you in mind.

Tackle hugs to **Operative CG16, CDNA, PurpleHipposRock, plainmnmemy, emmy-kent, nathy-faithy, Belle97, Ealasaid Una, Salkri Kachemench, lullabelle84, DrawnToDarkness, SveaR, Guests and everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward finds out Skye's ability.

xox

"Quit looking at my boobs, Ward. You are starting to look like a pervert."

Ward blinked and his grasped on Skye's hand tightened. He had been sitting by his Rookie's side for the last hour. He hadn't taken his eyes off her other then to glance at the monitors and willing it not to go flatline.

"Skye?" He rasped at the still form lying on the bed.

"Whoa! Easy on that grip Turbo. I've already gotten a couple of gun shot wounds, which is such a bummer on my otherwise toned stomach, thanks to your strict workouts. So no need to add broken fingers to the list, ok?"

"Rookie?"

Ward frowned as he stared at Skye who hadn't moved or open her eyes. The breathing tube was still in her mouth and the sensors monitoring her vitals, showed no changes. He looked around the room and settle his eyes on his Rookie again. His thoughts were running a mile a minute trying to figure out what was happening.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down Robot." Skye's voice came to him again. "You are not losing it from lack of sleep ok? You are not going insane, alright? Don't mean to scare you. But it sure is fun to see you rattled!"

"Skye?" Ward raised his voice a little louder as he moved nearer to her.

"Shhh. Not so loud. I can hear you just fine. And stop looking at my boobs. Or up my nose! The monitor will tell you that I'm still breathing."

"What is happening?" Ward asked as he sat back down again.

"I know this is weird but I need to try something. And I need your help."

"What?" Ward replied questioningly to the voice projecting from the motionless girl.

"No, don't say it out loud. I need you to speak to me with your mind. I know you can hear me just fine, otherwise you wouldn't be freaking out like you did."

"But - "

"Try Ward. Ask me something. Just form the question in your mind. If this works, I don't want anyone to hear or know of our conversation." Skye spoke to him gently. "Don't say it out loud. Relax and just say it in your mind. Please try."

Ward took a deep breath and shot her a question with his mind. He immediately heard her familiar chuckle followed by her cheeky voice.

"No, my SO Sir, your infuriating and exasperating Rookie is not trying to drive you nuts. And the offer to lower the pull-ups to 15 is much appreciated."

Ward was stunned at what was happening between them.

"Yeah, I'm kind of freaking out too. But it's cool."

"What do you mean it's cool?"

"Coulson told you about me being an 0-8-4. Didn't he?"

"How do you know that?" Ward still finding it hard to believe of what was happening.

"I can read your mind. In fact, everyone's." Skye paused before continuing. "It's a lot like hacking. Told you it's cool."

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Ward paused before asking warily. "How much do you know?"

"Hmmm... Let's see." Skye was suddenly quiet before a giggle emitted from her. "Grant Julius Ward. Birthdate, 7th January 1983. Hey! You didn't say anything about that last week. Happy Belated Birthday Jules!"

"Oh crap!"

"Oh crap is right." she said before gasping in excitement. "Oh my - this is outrageously juicy! Your first job was a messenger for a singing telegram company. Oh. My. God. You actually... in a roomful of Cougars?! Wow! That's one hell of a fire fighter routine you've got going there. Not bad for a 17 year old. Hey! Wait a minute. If you started doing this when you were 17, how come you only lost your virginity at 22?"

"Skye!"

"Oh-oh! I know that tone. Remember Ward, I'm still unconscious. No way I can run 3 miles under 15 minutes on my short legs on the treadmill."

"How can this be happening?" Ward ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know but after I was shot, I kind of woke up. Not really awake but conscious of what was happening. I tried saying something but no one could hear me. And before I forget, thanks for carrying me.

"Anyway, since no one could hear me, I started to focus on things. Wishing that I could hack my way into people's mine and suddenly it just happened."

"Is that all you can do? Read minds?"

"No. Just like hacking, I've found out that I can penetrate into any deep recesses and secrets, delete memories or thoughts, manipulate decisions and basically find out and do anything I want.

"Remember when you asked how I could learn computer science without committing myself to it?" She asked him.

"Yes. And you told me that it just came naturally to you." Ward replied as he recalled their conversation when he taught her to disarm a gun off an assailant.

"Yeah. And I think that's what happens. With me lying here. Not able to move or do anything. Not having any hardware to use, the ability just came naturally."

Ward was quiet for a moment before he return his gaze at her motionless figure.

"How are you feeling?"

"You can't feel what I am feeling can you?" her voice lowered to a husky whisper.

"No. I can only hear you." he shook his head as his eyes lingered on her face. "Can you feel mine?"

"Yes. And Ward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry ok? I'm fine."

"Then why won't you wake up?" His voice broke in despair.

"I don't know. I've tried. Maybe it's because my body is not heal or strong enough. Or maybe - "

"Maybe what?" Ward tenderly fingered her hair between his fingers. "Maybe what Skye?"

"Maybe it's because I'm afraid that the Sandbox is where I'll end up."

"No Skye! No! I won't let that happen." He brought her hand to his lips. "I'll make sure it will never come to that. I won't let anyone take you away."

"I won't risk you Ward."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can read your mind remember?" Skye told him.

"I know you want to keep this between us. I know how loyal you are to the ones you have. But I can't risk what you know about us. It is too dangerous. Whatever you say, what if the truth serum is real, Ward?"

"What are you saying?"

"You once told me that people keep secrets for a reason."

"And you want to keep this secret to yourself?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"So what, you are going to delete this conversation we are having from my mind?"

"Yes. For now."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Ward, if I don't trust you I wouldn't have opened up to you. You are the only one that I have talked to. Not even to Coulson. Or Simmons. And you know how close they are to me." she felt his anger and rage. "You need to stop that. Don't let your rage take over. Please. I trust you with my life Ward."

"Skye, if you do this, you will be alone."

"I won't. You will always be with me even if you don't know it. And I will seek you when I need you. You promised to protect me, remember?"

Ward brought her hand up to his lips again. He held on to her in silence as he closed his eyes to fight back the tears. And failed. Skye could feel his turmoil and helplessness that she never imagine he would feel for her.

"Ward. We have to do it soon. The team is coming in."

"Promised me that when this is all over, you will let me in. You'll never hide anything from me." He grasped her hand that was wet with his tears. His blurred vision was focused on her face.

"I promise." she whispered softly. "Now I need you to wipe your tears and put your head down."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please? They are just 10 steps away from the door."

"Don't leave me Skye," he pleaded. "Don't you dare leave me."

Feeling his body swarmed by a sudden warmth, Ward kissed her hand one last time and did as she asked.

"Agent Ward?"

Ward raised his head to find the team behind him. Coulson's hand was on his shoulder shaking him gently.

"Sir."

"Any sign of her waking up?"

Ward turned his gaze to his Rookie on the bed.

"No Sir."

**THE END**

Sorry if it's a little sad. But I feel Skye needs to be protected as much as possible. Share your views?


End file.
